Obesity, NIDDM, and polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) typically share the common characteristics of hyperinsulinemia and insulin resistance. By relating the insulin response to oral glucose & ovarian steroid response to gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist nafarelin, we will test the hypothesis that ovarian steroidogenesis response to nafarelin characteristic of PCOS is likely to be present in women with hyperandrogenism or NIDDM with the highest insulin responses to oral glucose administration.